I'm Coming Home
by PowerPlayer2010
Summary: Tori has been on a month long tour and it's finally time to go home. Established Relationship/Future
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, crisp Saturday morning when Tori Vega-West awoke in another dark and lifeless hotel room. She grumbled to herself as she stretched out her left hand reaching blindly for her cell-phone on the bedside table. Quickly hitting the home button, Tori squinted her eyes at the suddenly bright illuminated screen. Subconsciously she told herself she was just checking the time, but consciously she knew she was just double-checking that she hadn't missed any calls or messages from Jade. She knew she hadn't because she never missed a call or message even when her phone was on silent she always knew when it was her, sometimes her heart would skip a beat or the butterflies in her stomach would flutter, she couldn't explain it even if she tried, they connected in every definition of the word mentally.

Sighing heavily Tori finally adjusted her eyes to see that is was only 3:32 AM. She chastised herself for not getting a full night sleep knowing she had to be at the airport in six hours. She knew it wouldn't happen though, she was too excited to finally be going home to her beautiful wife and daughter. This was the first trip that she allowed herself to go on that she knew would take her away from her girls for more than a couple of days, where she couldn't fly back on time to see them, hold them, kiss them and just welcome all the warmth that her little family provided. She knew putting out another album would come with the standard promotional interviews, concerts and just endless hours upon hours of traveling. She didn't know however, that after finally trying for so long and going through countless heartaches with Jade that she had finally ended up pregnant with the tiny human that was the little love of her life. It was one of the happiest moments of her life when she had seen the test come back positive, but she had just put out an album and had to take care of that too. So, she done what needed to be done, she worked her schedule so that interviews stayed close to home, concerts where set so that she could still embark on some sort of tour and still make it home to her wife as quickly as possible. Nine months later, little Isabella Rose Vega-West made her grand appearance into the world, she had Tori's dark brown hair and high cheek bones, thankful of the donor that could pass as Jade's twin if nobody knew, she had Jade's blue-green eyes and pale skin. She was perfect in every way that a newborn could be perfect and she quickly became the little princess that her Mommy and Mama knew she would be.

Turning over to her right, Tori stared at the small slit in the heavy curtains in her room and silently debated with herself whether or not to call Jade, just to hear her voice and attempt to fall back asleep. Tori knew that Jade was most likely still asleep, unless Bells had decided she wanted to be an early bird and make her Mama wake up to make breakfast. Finally settling her internal debate, Tori decided not to call Jade at the time, instead she tossed back the white sheet covering her body and walked across the room to pull open the curtains and look out at New York City. The city that never sleeps, where dreams become a reality for people wanting nothing more than to be on a stage every night. The last city on her month-long tour packed with as many concerts and interviews about her career, wife and baby girl, that could be done in four weeks time. Tori crossed her arms over her chest and thought about anything and everything, she was tired and she really, really missed her girls.

"I can't do this anymore," Tori whispered to herself as a tear slid down her tan skin and landed on her arm. She wiped away her tears with the back of her right hand and turned away from the window, eyeing her phone she had tossed into the covers on the bed. Tori couldn't take it anymore, she darted across the room practically jumping on the bed as if her phone would magically poof into thin air before she could reach it and dialed the one person she truly needed at the moment. She held her breath waiting for Jade to answer and hoping that this one time, Bells had been at least a little fussy so that her Mama would be awake and Tori wouldn't feel as guilty about calling.

"Hello," Jade's raspy with sleep voice came across the line and Tori couldn't help but smile a watery smile at hearing her wife.

"Hey Baby," Tori replied, sniffling and wiping away a few more tears that had fallen.

"Tori? What's wrong? You sound like you're crying." Jade spoke in almost a frantic and panicked tone, waiting for Tori to answer her she sat up in bed looking at the clock and noticed that it was barely four in the morning in New York. She glanced down to her left where Isabella lay snuggled in a cocoon of pillows on her Mommy's side of the bed. She ran her fingers through the little girls hair to soothe her when she stirred from the sudden movements, finding her grip on her pacifier again she settled back down into a peaceful sleep.

"I can't do this anymore Jade, I miss you and I miss Bells and I can't wait to get home to my girls.' Tori spoke in an almost inaudible whisper that Jade barely could hear. Not giving time for Jade to reply, Tori spoke again a bit louder, regaining control of her emotions to some extent. "It's been too long since I held you and kissed you and just shared your company where you were just within an arms reach. I want to be home for longer than a few weeks at time, I feel like I already missed so much with Bells and she's only a year old. I don't want to miss anything else with her or you." Tori choked back a sob, she thought she had regained some control of her emotions only for it to fall away again.

"Tori, Baby listen to me. I know this is hard and you miss us, we miss you every day that you aren't here. But you're coming home today and we get to be our little family again at least for a little while until if or when something else comes along in your schedule. We always make it through and we understand that you had to go on this last tour if you were going to take a break. I can't wait to kiss you when you step off that plane and Bells can't wait to have her Mommy back. I love you so much." Jade spoke trying to swallow the lump in her throat as she wiped away her own tears from hearing her wife sobbing into the phone about coming home.

"I love you too Jade, I just can't stand being away from you any longer. I've already made up my mind that when I get home, I am staying home for a while. I'll issue the statement to my publicist and have them print that I am temporarily retiring so that I can enjoy my family for a while." Tori breathed deep, finally calming down having said what she really needed to say. Just as she was about to speak again, she heard a sharp cry blasting into the phone. She cringed at the noise and then smiled knowing that Jade had Bells in the bed with her where she wasn't supposed to be, but she understood that without Tori being there it would be lonely in that big bed by herself. She listened closely as the crying quieted down and settled into a series of barely there gurgles and whimpers as she heard Jade murmuring soothing words and singing a lullaby to Isabella. After listening to Jade calm Bells back down, Tori laid down on her hotel bed and scooted down under the blankets listening to her wife and daughter, even the simplest of things like this always comforted her.

"Are you still there Tor?" Jade whispered into the phone. With an equally quiet response Tori told Jade that she was still there and that she now knew that Bells was in the bed with her. "Yeah, I swear she knew it was you on the phone and just had to tell on me. She's just trying to get Mama in trouble." Jade pouted into the phone even though Tori couldn't see it.

"S'kay baby, I know it must be lonely by yourself when I am gone. I'm not mad. Will you do me a favor though and keep singing, I couldn't sleep and that's one of the reasons I called. I'm sorry that I woke you up and just dumped all my turmoil on you like that." Tori spoke softly, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier with sleep just moments away.

Jade could tell that Tori was fading fast as she whispered that she had nothing to be sorry for and that it didn't matter the time, she would always be there for her. With a soft humming Jade began to sing a sweet lullaby into Tori's ear as she heard her breathing even out, she knew she had fallen asleep and with a soft spoken "I love you' and an "I can't wait until you're home," Jade hung up the phone and snuggled back down next to Isabella grabbing an hour or so of more sleep before she had to get herself and Bells ready to go pick Tori up from the airport.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story. I write poems and brain vomit, but not stories like this. I'll do the airport/pickup in the second/next update. I can see how far I can stretch it, if anyone has any ideas on some angst or something? I have like two ideas that could make it longer, but I'm not sure at the moment. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori awoke with a startled jerk as her alarm sounded in her ears. She grabbed her phone and turned the alarm off, getting out of her bed and stretching. Tori was finally going home to her girls and she could not be more excited. Doing a once over of the hotel room, Tori made sure that she hadn't left anything out of her suitcase except for the clothes she was to put on after her shower, her toiletries, and her socks and shoes. She checked her phone to make sure that her flight was still leaving on time, happily she noted that it was and if she didn't get a move on, she could very well be late.

Tori sighed stepping into the shower as a feeling of relief, guilt and happiness washed over all at once. She felt relieved that this long month was finally over and she could spend her days however she wanted waking up next to her beautiful wife in their cabin style home while their little princess slept down the hall from their room. No matter how guilty she felt for leaving her fans, she couldn't stop the happiness that followed soon after. She was reclaiming her life as one that was going to be filled with momentous times with her family and not just her career. Tori knew that a lot of careers were on time limits and even if that became her case, she had worked long and hard and she could safely say that her family would be set for life in the money department. Besides, she knew that taking a long break didn't mean she couldn't work, that was one of the luxuries of having your own home studio. She could record at her own pace and when she wanted to release a new album it would be there finished in a timely fashion that didn't take away from her family. Things would be okay and plus taking this break would give Jade the time to put her office into use more and get things going for a new script she had in the works that she refused to let Tori read.

Showered, dressed and ready to head out the door, Tori couldn't contain her smile as she head down into the hotel lobby to check out and head to the airport. _Just a few more hours_, she thought to herself and she would be seeing her wife and baby girl and finally she could hold them, kiss them and enjoy her family. She sent a message earlier to her manager whom was already back in LA, explaining that she had made up her mind and was in fact taking a break for a while. He was a little miffed but Tori knew he would be okay eventually because this was something she truly wanted to do and that she would be more happier if he just let her do it. She had also contacted her publicist who was to handle the release of her statement that she had emailed earlier explaining to her fans the reasoning behind what she was doing.

_I Tori Vega-West adore, appreciate and love every one of my fans dearly. I would not be where I am today without the support from you all. I love my career and I am thankful everyday for the life I have been given. However, I am just not as happy as I used to be, I have a family now as you all know and this family needs me. Therefore, this means that I am temporarily retiring, taking a break, hiding away for a while so that I may enjoy my family and our time together. I appreciate the understanding and I promise that I will come back soon. I am not leaving my career completely behind, I will still be in the works with new music, however it will be done on my time and at my pace. I would never disappear without some form of warning and giving everyone something to look forward to. With that said, I bid my "see you later" until the future._

Thinking about the statement she wrote out for her publicist, Tori couldn't help but feel a little anxious about what she was doing. She made sure that her fans knew how much they meant to her and that she wouldn't even be able to take this break without them. Tori would make sure that she held onto her promise of releasing new music at her own pace, she wouldn't leave her fans without something during the time she was away. That's just not the person she was, she loved to interact with her fans and make sure that they could always feel safe when they listened to her music. It was one of the best things about singing, she knew that someone somewhere was connecting to her music just like she was when she sung it. That knowledge was one of the few things that made her more than happy.

Tori exited the back door of the hotel lobby, glancing around for any lingering paparazzi. She had escaped unseen this time, into the back of the black SUV that was waiting for her. She knew stepping off the plane once it landed in LA was going to be a bit of a harder task. Tori had to make it off the plane and to her luggage claim remaining under the radar as best as possible, greeting Jade and Bells would have to be quick but she would make it up to them once they reached their beautiful gated hideaway just outside of LA. She would be arriving around dinner time and then she could enjoy the evening with her girls.

Tori arrived at the airport quicker than she expected, or maybe she just hadn't been paying attention to the drive with her mind lost in countless thoughts of seeing her girls. Going through security had been easy enough, no one seemed to notice her which she was thankful for. Time seemed to pass quickly because before she knew it, she was settled into her seat on the airplane and was waiting to be on her way home. She had to restrain herself as she was physically bouncing up and down in her seat waiting for take off. She sent Jade a text letting her know she was on the plane and she couldn't wait to see her and Bells.

**Over In LA**

* * *

Jade was standing in the kitchen fixing her and Isabella some lunch when her phone went off notifying her of a text message. She moved toward her phone sitting a cup of yogurt down on Isabella's high chair table and smiled to herself when she seen it was a text from Tori telling her that she was officially on the plane and headed home. Jade couldn't contain the noise that came from her, sounding something like a cross of a squeal and laugh.

"Look Bells." Jade gave the soft command to her daughter who was sitting in her high-chair attempting to paint her face with her yogurt. As she turned around to show the phone to Isabella, knowing she had no idea what the message said she took in the mess that was her darling daughter. "Oh, Isabella Rose," she whispered trying not to burst out laughing. Thankfully Jade had thought ahead of time and decided not to dress Isabella in clothing just yet, knowing she had to eat lunch still. She didn't imagine she would have to give her a complete bath all over again. Jade just simply shook her head and told Isabella to continue eating because they had to go pick Mommy up from the airport soon. Isabella's face lit up at the word Mommy and Jade just smiled as Isabella laughed and clapped her hands together successfully splattering yogurt onto the kitchen island next to her high chair.

* * *

**AN: After reading the reviews from the first chapter I am going to leave this as a happy little story. I also am aware that I didn't get to the actual pick up in this chapter. I am trying to keep chapters at a length that I myself am normally happy reading because I would hate to bore you to death posting it all in one big chapter. I appreciate the love from the first chapter, I honestly was extremely nervous to post this at all because like I said I have never wrote stories like this. You guys/girls are amazing and I feel so welcomed here with the responses I have been given thus far.**

**P.S. I know Jade is a little OOC at this point, but I will bring her feisty side back next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uggghhhh, can't this plane go any faster?" Tori groans outloud to herself. She feels like she has been on the plane for a lifetime now, when in reality it's only been two hours. Looking out the window at the clouds, she smiles and sighs, she's so close yet still so far away from where she wants to be.

"Anxious to get where you're going?" A voice asks. Tori turns her head to the left to see an older woman, maybe mid sixties smiling at her with kind eyes. She smiles back and shifts in her seat sitting up properly from the slumped position she had previously been in trying to sleep away the time.

"Yeah, I'm anxious to get home to my family. It's been too long since I have seen them." Tori replies looking down and picking at the imaginary lint on her hoody. It's a nervous habit that she has always had. She's nervous and guilty that she has been away for so long, her family deserves more than that. Going home is not only a chance to enjoy her family but to prove to Jade and Isabella that she isn't going anywhere and that she is going to be right there when she is needed.

"Why do you sound happy and sad at the same time about going home?" The woman asks, she doesn't sound harsh, just simply curious.

"I've been away for a month and I can't help but feel guilty that I had to leave them. I tried to put it off as long as I could, but it came down to a point where I had to go, so I could come home to them for longer than a few days or a week at a time." Tori replies looking back up at the woman expecting to see a judgemental look on her face, but instead she still sees those kind eyes and they make her just want to talk.

"Well, if you had to go then I am sure that your husband and child or children understand. I don't know what your career is, but sometimes you have to make a choice not only for yourself but for your family and if going away for a month allows you to be home with them for a longer period of time then a month is nothing compared to all the time you can have now."

Tori starts laughing lightly, she heard the woman say husband. "I don't mean to laugh but, I don't have a husband, I have a wife." Tori finally stops laughing looking at the woman and smiles a full smile so big that her face feels like it's going to break. She can't contain the dreamy eyes she knows that is looking at the woman, it's what happens when she mentions Jade. Even after being together since Junior year in high school, just the thought of Jade makes her heart try to leap from her chest.

"Oh, well I would like to apologize for assuming you had a husband. That was very rude of me."

"Thank you, it's okay though, it happens sometimes."

"So you are going home to a wife and how many children?" The woman asks. She still has this kind smile on her face, she's not repulsed or disgusted by the fact that Tori just told her she had a wife. It's still hard to find people so easily accepting of her and Jade and it just gets worse when she mentions that they have a child together.

"Just one child, a baby girl. Isabelle Rose." Tori smiles and looks down for the book she had when she first got on the plane. It has a family picture in it taken on Bells' first birthday. It's a simple photo, taken in the backyard of their home. Jade is sitting on top of a picnic table with her chin resting on top of Tori's head, while Tori sits there between her legs on the bench holding Isabella. You can see the sun just starting to set behind Jade's head, shimmers of light piercing through the tree tops barely visible across the top of the privacy fence that surrounds their home on three sides. Tori traces her fingers across the picture and smiles as a tear slides down her cheek, she really wishes the flight would hurry up even more now. Those two faces smiling back at her are her world.

"May I see?" Tori hands the picture to her and as she's looking at it, Tori can't help but to notice the smile that makes it's way onto the womans face. She looks up, complimenting that Tori has a beautiful family and she would be just as happy as Tori to be going home to that.

They continue their conversation the rest of the flight and Tori can't help but to enjoy herself. This stranger that most likely Tori will never see again, is going on anything and everything about her family and that she's flying to LA to visit her son and grandchildren. Time has become something that Tori forgot all about until she sees the sign illuminate at the front of the cabin telling them to fasten their seatbelts back. The flight attendants make their last rounds making sure everyone is fastened safely and when they are seated and fastened in, LA slowly comes into view and if it wasn't for the seatbelt, Tori swears she would be bouncing around the airplane cabin.

Tori breathes a sigh of relief when they finally touch down, she loves flying but the landing is always a little scary no matter how used to it, you are. She wants to squeal with happiness because she knows just down that hallway and through that set of double doors, her wife and princess are waiting for her, waiting for her to finally be home. Tori turns to the woman and studies her for a moment, just watching her gather her things from the overhead compartment. She could see the love in her eyes when she spoke about her family that she is visiting and Tori knows that her own love was radiating when speaking about Jade and Isabella.

Reaching towards the woman to get her attention, Tori realizes she never got the womans name. Two and a half hours of none stop conversation and she never once thought to ask. The woman looks over at her and she must see the question in Tori's eyes, because she answers with a simple Diane and Tori smiles and replies with her own name.

Diane speaks again, "It was nice meeting you Tori and I hope you enjoy the time you have been given to spend with your family, time is something that doesn't stop no matter how badly we want to. That baby girl will grow up and these times can never be given back. Enjoy the time while you still have it. Don't let the sadness and guilt of being away dwell in the time that you have now." With that said, Diane makes her way to the exit, she turns and smiles at Tori. She watches her go and she can't help but feel lighter on her feet. This stranger on a plane that Tori met roughly three hours ago has made her truly realize that this break is the right thing to do. Sometimes it takes an outside perspective to see things that you wouldn't normally see. Tori had let the guilt of leaving her fans, the guilt of leaving her wife and baby behind get to her, she needed some clarity. She had time now to enjoy being a mother more, enjoy being a wife more and enjoy being with her family.

"Now, I'm going to see my girls." Tori mumbled to herself as she collected her things and prepared to step off the airplane.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry Tori and Jade finally seeing each other isn't in this chapter. But I promise the reunion will be next chapter and I don't break promises. This chapter just kind of came to me, so I went with it. Yes this is a filler and you can flame at me if you want. 'Diane' doesn't have any significance to the story at the moment, unless I find a way to bring her back later. She just happened to be there when writing this out. Thank you for reading. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Jade stands in the airport with a sleeping Isabella snuggled against her chest, resting her head on Jade's shoulder. She was wide awake when Jade put her into their SUV and headed toward the airport. She hopes that Tori isn't too disappointed that Isabella is asleep, but maybe Jade hopes, that Isabella will wake up before Tori actually finds them. Jade tried to get her to take a nap after her bath from the yogurt explosion that was lunch, however she can be just as stubborn as her Mama. Jade's anxious, happy and giddy with the thought that just in a few moments her beautiful wife will be walking through the set of double doors straight ahead.

It's been a long four weeks without Tori being home, but Jade understands that Tori had to do this no matter how much she tried to put it off. They were both messes the day that Tori had to leave, she didn't want to go and Jade could see the pain and heartbreak mirroring her eyes when she had to walk away and go through security.

_"It's just a month and then you can come home and we can be a family again." Jade whispers as she holds a sobbing Tori in her arms._

_"I'm just going to miss you and Bells so much." Tori cries. Jade doesn't know what to do, she's being ripped apart because she doesn't want her wife to go either, but she knows that Tori has been going back and forth on the idea of taking a break for a while and one of the conditions to taking a break is that she has to finish up a pre-set number of shows and interviews that go with her last album. The smallest time frame they could stuff everything into was a month. Four straight weeks of traveling and no time for visits, just show after show and interview after interview. It was going to be a long four weeks for everyone._

_"I love you so much baby, we'll get through this and I promise me and Bells will call you or video chat with you every night, since there won't be any time for us to visit." Jade murmurs into Tori's neck._

_"I love you too and make sure you give Bells extra hugs and kisses from me."_

_"I will, now you have to go before you miss your flight." Jade can't stop the tears from falling harder now and with one last kiss, Tori turns and slowly walks away. _

_Jade knew that when Isabella was born, it would be just that much harder for Tori to leave. She worked as long as she could while pregnant and even went back to work doing what she could after what seemed to be a very short maternity leave. Jade knew Tori felt guilty for working so much to get to a point where she could be home all the time, she felt like she had missed so much with Bells, but really that was just the guilt talking. Isabella knew when Mommy was home and every new thing she learned to do, always happened when Tori was around to see it. Now that the month was up and Tori had made her decision, Jade knew things were going to get better and Tori would be one thousand times happier, which made Jade one thousand times happier._

Jade is pulled from her thoughts when she sees people start to make their way out of the doors and she swears her heart stops for a minute waiting to see those brown eyes that belong to her wife. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other trying to see over all the heads, then it happens. Jade spots Tori standing on her tippy toes trying to find her and she knows the moment she's been spotted. Their eyes lock, her chest feels as if all the air is gone from her lungs, the butterflies with their wings are fluttering in her stomach and before her brain can respond her body is already moving. _This is what they mean when people say that their special someone takes their breath away_, Jade thinks to herself. Tori is getting closer pushing her way through all the slow walking people in front of her and before she realizes what is happening, Jade is being pulled into one of the best hugs she has had in a while, while trying to keep her hold on a now woken up and squirming Isabella. Jade steps back a little so that she can re position Isabella in her arms and wipe away the tears that she just now realizes that is falling.

Tori pulls them both back into another hug and looks up at Jade bringing her left hand up to caress her cheek. "It's so good to have you home, I missed you." Jade whispers and smiles as she nuzzles into Tori's hand welcoming the touch as it moves behind her neck bringing her lips down to Tori's where she is met with a kiss that she has been dying to receive for weeks. Their lips move in time with one another and Jade deepens the kiss unless she has to pull away because of her lack of oxygen. "It's so good to be back in your arms, I missed you too." Tori says as she rests her head on Jade's shoulder opposite of Isabella and just stands there, rubbing her hand up and down Jades' back, content to hold and be held by both of her girls for at least a minute.

Tori steps back and takes an eager Isabella from Jade wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her all over her face. Isabella giggles, her smile showing on both sides behind her pacifier. "Mommy missed you so much," Tori coos to Isabella who puts both of her little chubby hands on Tori's cheeks and presses trying to squish Tori's face together. Tori laughs and slides her left hand into Jade's right hand interlocking their fingers and placing a chaste kiss on her lips as they walk off towards the luggage carrier.

"How was your flight?" Jade asks as they get closer to the luggage carrier.

"It was good, but so long. I was bouncing around in my seat almost the whole time. I met a nice woman who kept me occupied the last three hours of the trip."

"A nice woman who kept you occupied huh? Should I go find her and thank her or do I need to get a pair of scissors because of how she kept you occupied?" Jade arches her eyebrow at Tori narrowing her eyes playfully with just a hint of maybe a bit of jealousy waiting for her to explain farther.

"Oh, don't give me that look. First of all she was old and secondly she kept me occupied with conversation mostly about you and Bells. So just lower the eyebrow and nobody gets hurt." Tori replied shaking her head and laughing at Jade.

Jade lowers her head a bit, she knows she can be a bit jealous sometimes, but she trusts Tori completely. She gives Tori a sheepish smile looking at her through her eyelashes as they reach the luggage carrier. "You're so cute," Tori mumbles as she gives Jade a kiss on the cheek.

"Excuse me? How many times do we have to go over this, Jade West-Vega is anything but cute."

"You're right, you're adorable, you even blush when I call you adorable."

Jade huffs and stomps her boot down while rolling her eyes at Tori. Stepping up to the baggage carrier they finally see Tori's luggage. Jade grabs it off the belt and turns around taking Tori's hand again.

"Ready to go home my love?" Jade asks placing another kiss to Tori's lips.

"I've been ready, Baby." Tori replies swinging their hands and heading out to the car as Isabella babbles on about something in her own language. Looking from Jade to Isabella, Tori grins and sighs in contentment and happiness, _yeah, it's great to be home_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

**AN: Yay reunion! See I told you I don't break promises. I do have a problem though, I have a chapter that covers the rest of this chapters evening and like a day in the life chapter so to speak of Tori getting back into the swing of things, but then I get stuck. I don't want to push the story past the main plot line, because there's no side stories, so everything is slowly wrapping itself up. So unless anything changes, this story has two chapters left before I finish it and write another Jori or I decide to write something for my first ship of love which was Spashley.**

**Anybody remember Spashley...South of NoWhere...all alone here? Okay. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Tori breathed a sigh of relief when they stepped outside of the airport and headed toward the car. She had made it the whole way home completely under the radar, thankfully her statement on her decision to temporarily retire wouldn't be released until first thing in the morning. She would be safe and sound at home with her girls when the news broke and hopefully the most that would come out of it, would be a few phone calls. Tori opened the back passenger door and proceeded to buckle Isabella into her car seat, while Jade put Tori's luggage into the back. She then stepped around to the front passenger door and opened the door for Tori to climb in. Jade walked around the SUV and climbed in, starting the car as she turned to Tori and smiled.

Traveling toward home, Tori placed her elbow on the window seal and rested her head against her hand. Her eyes flicked downward when she felt Jade rest her right on her knee, shifting to the right Tori slid her hand under Jade's interlocking their fingers together.

"You okay?" Jade asked as she looked at Tori for a brief second and then focused her eyes back on the road.

"Yeah, just jet lagged and a little worried about how everyone is going to take the announcement tomorrow." Tori sighed as she looked at Jade.

"I think they will be okay with it, I mean they have known you were going back and forth with the idea for a while now. Plus it's not like you are just giving up music completely, you're going to still be working just at your own pace."

"I know and I know I will still have the support of countless amounts of people but you know how I am, I just like to worry."

"Well stop worrying, because me and Bells have a surprise at home for you." Tori could see the giant grin that broke out onto Jade's face.

"What is it?" Tori asked sitting forward.

"It wouldn't be a suprise if I told you, now would it?" Jade scoffed. "Just sit back and you will see when we get home."

"Okay." Tori replied as she picked up their interlocked fingers, placing a kiss on the back of Jade's hand.

Thirty minutes later Tori and Jade were pulling up their drive-way as their gate closed behind them. Tori couldn't contain the squeal of excitement that escaped her as she took in the house that her and Jade had designed themselves. Being surround by the woods on three sides, automatically meant that the home would have a hidden cottage or cabin feel. Jade's favorite part of the house was the fully furnished basement that contained the home theatre, her office and Tori's home studio. Tori loved everything about the house but if asked her favorite part it would be the A-frame roof full of windows that contained the best view looking out of the house from the half-open loft that was the second story. Tori remembers the day they were finally handed the keys to this house, her and Jade had been married for a year and they finally had some place to call theirs.

Jade had been difficult during the building process always coming out here, harassing the construction workers to make sure that they basically didn't screw anything up in Jade's terms. Walking in the door brings you to a completely open living room with a fireplace on the far left wall and looking up you can see the second floor open loft that, starting from the left has a reading nook, Jade and Tori's room, an extra door to their master bathroom and then the last door on the right is Isabella's room. To the back of the living room is a step up that leads into the open kitchen underneath the open loft with double doors that leads to the backyard, where the swimming pool and grill area is. Standing in the kitchen, facing the front door and looking up, you can see the other side of the open loft that is a simple sitting area, that looks out at the front yard. This was their home and they couldn't have been happier.

Pulling up in front of the house Tori was given instructions to not go in the house yet. Jade walked around the SUV and gathered Isabella in her arms as she told Tori she would get her bags later. Jade then took Tori's hand as they walked up the front door and Jade unlocked it and motioned for Tori to go first. When she stepped inside she saw a large banner hanging from the loft railing with the words "Welcome Home Mommy" painted across it, with little tiny hand and foot prints.

"It's amazing Jade." Tori said as she covered her mouth with her hands and tried to hold back the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Yeah, well. Me and Bells wanted to welcome you home and this isn't all of the surprise. You are going to relax while I get dinner started and then we are going to have a proper family movie night."

Jade set Isabella down and watched her walk off into the open living room heading straight for her toy box that sat in the corner. Tori pulled Jade into a tight hug thanking her for the surprise and gave her a kiss before she followed Isabella over to the toy box. Heading into the kitchen, Jade turned around and smiled as she watched Isabella pull out her baby dolls and hand one to her Mommy.

Dinner was amazing and after cleaning up the kitchen Tori went down into the theatre to find Jade and Isabella already in their pajamas waiting for her. Sinking down into the plush couch, Tori snuggled up into Jade's side as Isabella stretched out across Jade and Tori's laps.

"I really missed this." Tori mumbled as she ran her fingers through Isabella's hair.

"I did too, it makes me beyond happy to have you home." Jade replied looking down at Tori as she placed a kiss on her lips. Isabella just looked up at both of them giggling and pushed their faces back together again. "Well if she insists," Jade whispered against Tori's lips. Tori laughed as she returned the kiss and looked down at Isabella and placed a kiss on her nose.

Two hours later when the movie was over, Tori picked Isabella up as she carried her up the steps into the living room. She walked over to the front door making sure it was locked and to check that the security alarm was set as Jade stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Tori to follow her so that they could put Isabella to bed in her crib. After saying their quiet good nights and turning on the baby monitor and the night light, Jade and Tori walked hand in hand towards their room. Opening the door Tori dove onto their four post king sized bed and smiled as Jade watched her leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Tori reached out her left hand and smirked at Jade as she moved toward the bed quietly shutting the door. She pulled down the covers and laid down as Tori snuggled into her again and rested her head on Jade's chest.

"Hey baby?" Jade whispered as she ran her fingers through Tori's hair.

"Hmm?

"I love you and welcome home."

Tori opened her eyes as she looked up at Jade giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you too and thank you." With that Tori snuggled down deeper under the covers as she and Jade drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Second to last chapter. I decided the next chapter is the last. Thank you for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun streamed into the bedroom waking up a groggy Tori. She sighed contentedly as she shifted to the right to wiggle herself out of Jade's arms. Tori placed a kiss on Jade's forehead as she exited the bedroom and made her way down the hall into Isabella's room. Isabella was standing in her crib wearing her of course black scissor footie pajamas, bouncing up and down.

"Good morning Bells," Tori whispered as she picked up Isabella to change her and then head down into the kitchen to start breakfast. Once Tori was in the kitchen, she placed Isabella in her high chair, handing her a sippy of juice and some cheerios to keep her satisfied until Tori was done cooking.

"Okay Bells, we have a mission. We are going to cook Mama a nice breakfast and hopefully if we are lucky she will stay asleep until we are done. Do you think we can do it Bells?"

Isabella giggled and started cheering, "Ma ma ma ma ma."

Tori looked at Isabella with surprise and started laughing. "Okay that was good enough of an answer."

Tori began to gather the ingredients needed to make pancakes, eggs and bacon. Just as she was about to finish cooking Jade sleepily stumbled into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Tori resting her head against Tori's shoulder blade. Jade groaned nuzzling her nose into Tori's hair.

"Jaadddeee, you were supposed to still be asleep. I was making you breakfast in bed." Tori pouted.

"I'm sorry but I woke up and you weren't there, then I panicked that you coming home was a dream. Then I smelt bacon after checking Bells' room, so I cam down here."

Tori turned around and hugged Jade tighter to her, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm here baby, it wasn't a dream. Now go sit down and wait." Jade turned around to walk over and sit down at the island on a stool, stopping to give Isabella a kiss on the head. Isabella stuck her hand up in the air covered in cheerios offering Jade a bite. She pretended to bite at Isabella's hand making her giggle.

Soon after breakfast was finished Tori decided they should all go on a walk out to the pond behind their house to look for ducks. Getting Isabella dressed to head out was a job and a half. After giving her a bath, Tori wrapped her in a towel to gather her clothing when she decided to make a break for it. After frantically searching, Jade came back into the bathroom down the hall from the laundry room and kitchen carrying a naked and giggling Isabella. Tori huffed and asked where she was, when Jade replied that she found her in a laundry basket. Soon enough, everyone was ready to go, it was a fairly warm day, so after packing a few snack items they headed out into the woods.

"Have you checked the internet for your statement yet?" Jade asked as they settled down onto a blanket that they had brought. Isabella was sitting in Jade's lap, looking around for any ducks that she could find.

"Nope, I decided that I am not going to worry about it for now. If it starts getting a lot of back lash Mark will call or my publicist."

"I don't think it will get a lot back lash. I'm sure some people will be upset, but I think more will be understanding of the situation and be supportive of your decision."

"I agree, but enough about all of that and me. I want to know if I am ever going to get to read the latest greatest script of one Jade West-Vega? With me being home, you can focus on that more."

"You can read it now that it's done. I sent it off to a few producer's and now I am just waiting to see what happens."

"Well, I am sure you are going to have to pick who you want to work with, because I know all of them are going to want to pick it up with all the other movies you have done so far."

"I hope so, but we just have to wait and see."

"It's going to be amazing and you're amazing." Tori spoke making Jade blush and turn her head to look out at the pond.

After spending a few hours out at the pond, Isabella was slowly growing tired. She hadn't had a nap since she woke up that morning, she had also tired herself out playing with her Mama and Mommy, feeding the ducks and chasing after them. Jade picked Isabella up after she helped Tori pack up the blanket and snack containers they had brought with them. They slowly walked the path back to the house so that they could start on a late lunch and really start to settle in as a family again.

Looking up at Jade as they linked their hands, Tori spoke softly, "I'm no longer coming home, I am home and there is no other place I would rather be."

* * *

**AN: The End! Thank you for every review/favorite/follow that I have received for this story. I can't express how happy it makes me to be so welcomed as a new writer on here. Everyone who has read this story is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
